


Matt Murdock's Depressing Sex Life

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [42]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But not by name, F/M, Mentions of Elektra, and Matt's other lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock is addicted to sex. "This is a Matter of record, of fact. And facts have no moral judgement, they merely state what is. Not what we think of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Matt realizes that everyone he loves dies and tries to push you away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt Murdock's Depressing Sex Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got a request to write about Matt's sex life without necessairly writing porn. I did it, but it turned out a lot agnstier than I expected because I decided to go with information from the comics, since the show barely touches on the subject. Basically, Matt's love life is as sad as his childhood.

Matt Murdock is addicted to sex. Some would say that sex addiction is a myth, just like the friend zone. Women aren’t a machine you put compliments in, to receive sex; just like you just decide not to have sex with someone. The Catholicism could have something to do with this frame of mind though. He heard somewhere that you’re more likely to feel that you have an addiction to sex or porn if you’re religious. But that’s not the point.

This- sex, love- had to be an addiction, he reasons, because why else would he continue to subject women to the personal hell that is knowing, let alone fucking, Matt Murdock? Not that he’s a bad lover, or boyfriend for that matter. The opposite in fact. He’s had great reviews and- human lie detector here- no one was telling him this just to stroke his ego. No, it’s not anything about him per say- Matt Murdock that is- but Daredevil. 

Once he finds someone who can handle his alter ego (though at this point he’s not sure which of his identities is more of a ruse) some crazy supervillain makes it their personal objective to fuck up Matt Murdock’s life. It’s not as if they could single him out, because what punishment would that be to the martyr who wears contrition like a badge? No, they have to go after his loved ones. 

AKA whoever his dick has been in last. Most everyone he’s been with has ended up crazy or dead. Usually dead. Which is probably why he tends to go for women like himself. Women who can handle danger, because 9 times out of 10, they’re going to end up a damsel. Or dead, again. Be it assassins- which to be fair, Elektra wasn’t an assassin until after they broke up. (But that’s just proving his point.) Party girls with a drinking problem; at one point, a woman who shared his blindness as well as the determined attitude in the face of it. Then there was the notable Typhoid Mary, whom he couldn’t stay away from despite her multiple personalities. Which was also his fault; but that’s a story for another time.

If you’ve ever forgotten your phone at home and felt naked all day, you may have an inkling of what it feels like when Matt isn’t running his hands over the face of a dead lover. Or clutching her in his arms swearing revenge. Because, you know, Matt’s life isn’t tragic enough as it is. Normal people start showing off their significant others to their families as a mile stone. But you know it's getting serious with daredevil when you're being attacked by some crazy villain. 

Hence why he’s avoiding you like the plague. He feels himself falling, but you’re sane, and alive. And he likes you enough to try to keep it that way. Until his brain turns to mush and the only thing left to think with is his dick. You’re beautiful, and smart and determined. Wow are you determined. Despite Matt pretending not to pick up on your flirting (or shutting it down because, this is a place of work, and apparently professionalism is something Matt cares about now) you aren’t giving up.

One night this proves to be too much for Matt and he agrees to go for drinks. It’s different, being alone with you, somewhere other than Josie’s. And Matt’s all about variety. You flirt for about an hour before Matt leans in and presses his lips to yours. He feels you grin against his mouth before you grab his collar and pull him closer.

“Fucking finally. You wanna go back to your place or mine?” You ask, still holding his collar.

He should pull back, give you an apologetic/guilty look and tell you this is a bad idea. But he can feel your body heat, hear the scrape and slide of your lace and silk bra against your shirt, and dives in for another kiss.

When he pulls back, he leans in to purr in your ear. “If it were up to me, I’d have you right now on this bar.”

You smile against his cheek. “Maybe we should save the public sex for later. Come on.” You grab his hand and lead him out of the bar. 

And Matt keeps coming back. From that first time he fell into your bed, he loses himself to his senses, drinking you in, letting himself drown in you. He doesn’t know what this is; friends with benefits, mutual stress relief, the beginnings of a relationship? All he knows is you’re intoxicating and he doesn’t want this to end. He wants to keep losing himself to you over and over again until- well, until the inevitable happens.

Some dipshit with a theatrical name is out for Daredevil; and guess who she’s using as bait. You’re currently in the clutches of Typhoid Mary, who’s ranting about Daredevil leaving her for you. Once you get out of this situation, you need to have a serious and frank discussion with Matt about past lovers. You’ve dated some dickbags, but none are going to go all psycho on Matt- even if they were jealous.

“Can I ask a question?” You look up at her from your spot bound on a roof.

She shrugs. “I guess. I got nothing better to do.”

“Okay, I’m here to draw Ma-Daredevil out, right?”

She eyes you. “Well I didn’t abduct you for fun.” She tilts her head to the side. “Although, I guess it could be, you’re hot. At least he kept his standards high.”

“Yeah, that's not reassuring. What I wanted to ask was: how is he going to find me? Are you just waiting for him to notice I’m missing?”

She rolls her eyes, but stops short. She looks down at her clothes, then over to you. “Oh my god, let me help you! How did we get up here?”

“You’re joking, right?”

She furrows her brows. “No, what’s going on?” She asks as she unties you.

Stranger things have happened, and you’re not one to pass up an opportunity when it’s handed to you. “That doesn’t matter, I have to go. Uh, thanks for helping me.” The last sentence feels foreign on your tongue, but you force it out all the same.

“Wait!” She yells after you, but you can’t be bothered to look back as you scramble down the fire escape.

-0-

You go straight to Matt’s apartment, and the door swings open when you’re halfway down the hall. Matt’s half undressed out of his suit, but that doesn’t stop him from running to you and scooping you up in his arms.

“Oh my God, I was so worried. Are you okay?”

“Physically, yeah. I’m doing about as well as you’d expect after your ex-girlfriend kidnapped me.”

He pulls back. “I-I’m so sorry, are you sure you’re okay? She didn’t set you on fire or anything?”

“Wha- Set me on fire? Is this something I should’ve been concerned about? And if I’d been set on fire I’d be like yeah, no physical harm done, I’m good. Not to mention that even someone with a regular sense of smell would be able to smell burnt clothes.”

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m panicking. One of her personalities has a tendency to make people spontaneously combust.”

“Oh, okay. That’s normal here I guess.” You say wit no small amount of sarcasm.

He sighs, sensing your false sense of calm. “Okay, let’s get you inside.” He puts his hand on your lower back and guides you inside.

“So what happened?” He asks as he sits next to you on the sofa.

“Well she took me and it seemed like she had some sort of plan to lure you out-”

“Yeah. I found a note. I was about to change and come after you. How’d you get away?”

“Sheer luck. It was like she just forgot what happened. She acted so concerned and let me go.”

“In all likelyhood, that is what happened. Her main power is telekinesis, and when she got her powers, her personality split three ways. Her real personality was Mary, and she was sweet and soft spoken. Her two new personalities are Typhoid and Bloody Mary. I’m guessing you met Typhoid, and Mary, because you’d be dead if it was Bloody Mary. Actually she probably would’ve come right after me and tried to kill me.”

“Oh, so did you date her before all this then?”

“I wouldn't call what we did dating. Uh, typhoid and I fucked for a while. There’s no delicate way to put it.”

“Yeah. Okay, well is there anyone else I should worry about?”

He takes your hands. “Y/n, you’re always going to be in danger, as long as you’re with me. And as hard as it is for me, I have to let you go. I lo-” he takes a sharp breath and drops his head. “I can’t let anything happen to you.” He squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. “Not you.”

“Matt-”

“No! Every woman I’ve been with except for one, something terrible has happened to her. One person out of eight has survived a relationship with me. They died, or went insane because of some asshole in a stupid costume. I will not have the same thing happen to you. I’m sorry, I never should’ve let this happen. I knew it was a bad idea, getting with you, I’m sorry.”

“Matt?” You murmur.

He lifts his head in your direction and you can see the moisture threatening to flow down his face.

“Do I have any say in this?” You manage to get the sentence out without your voice cracking.

He frowns at you. “Y/n, I couldn’t ever forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“Matt, something did happen to me-”

“I know! I’m sorry, and I’m going to have a hard enough time getting past it.”

You sigh. “Do you think you can get past it?”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

He nods, but it’s uncertain. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“That’s not what I was asking. What I wanted to say before you cut me off back there, was that something did happen to me, and I’m still here. I still want to be with you. I just want to know you’re going to be able to handle it. I don’t want you trying to lock me away or follow me everywhere because you think it’s the only way to keep me safe. We can’t work like that.”

“Are you sure? You said it yourself, you escaped today out of sheer luck. Next time- as much as I hate that there will be a next time- they’re not going to stop. I know how this works. It’s happened seven times. Seven. Do you understand that we’re signing your death warrant by staying together? Because it will happen. It always does. I don’t want you to think I’m exaggerating.”

“So who was the one that escaped the curse of the Murdock dick?”

“Y/n, this is exactly what I’m talking about. You want to be with me because you don’t think it’ll happen to you.”

“Matt I get it! Daredevil destroys everything Matt Murdock loves. Why do you do it then?”

“You know why. People need me, this city needs me.”

“Maybe that’s true, but I don’t think that’s why you do it. I think you’ve made Matt Murdock into nothing more than a pack of lies and you like being Daredevil. Because you don’t have to hide, you can revel in your powers. But Matt, news flash: the only thing stopping Matt Murdock from doing the same things as anyone else, is you.”

His silence is testament enough to the truth of your words.

“I’m going home Matt. I love you, don’t ignore my calls.” You go to walk out but he grabs your waist and pulls you into his lap.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers into your neck. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this alone. I know it’s selfish, but I need you.”

You turn so you’re straddling his lap, and take his face in your hands. “I’m right here Matt, I told you that.”

He nods. “I love you too, you know.”

“Yeah, I heard you bite it back earlier.”

“So we’re okay?” He asks, almost shocked. 

“As long as you don’t pull this shit again.” You let out an exhale of a laugh. “Trying to break up with me over a little kidnapping.” You see him winding up to tell you that this is serious or something like that, but you cover his lips with yours. “That’s what we average people like to refer to as a joke.” You tell him when you pull away. “I use humor to deflect, I don’t need a lecture every time I try to lighten the mood.”

He nods. “I’ll remember that.”

“Now take me to bed and snuggle the shit out of me Murdock.”

He laughs before dropping off into his bedroom voice. “I can do a lot more than that.”

You clap your hands on his hips. “Prove it.” You grin into another kiss.

Matt lets it continue for a minute before he grips your waist and stands, carrying you to the bed. “I intend to.”


End file.
